


A God, A Princess, and a Disaster

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair Brushing, Multi, Pining, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara (background) - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Tea, love token, playfulness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of HashiMitoIzu minifics. Mostly fluffy and sweet.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 49
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kalira's Naruto Minifics, Kalira's Three Sentence/Minifics





	1. Present

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these have no relation to each other but are individual stories; any with connected followups in a small arc will have a parenthetical note in the title. Some of them may be expanded from the minific here to a longer story later.

“Anata, would you come here for a moment and let me tie this on you?”

“Of course, darling!” Hashirama said happily, putting aside the letter he had been reading and bounding off the couch and out of his office to join his wife across the corridor. Mito met him at the door with a smile and kissed his cheek. Hashirama hummed, closing his eyes as her slim fingers brushed his jaw, then dropped to- He opened his eyes. “Wait, what did you say you wanted, darling?”

Mito hummed softly, tying a long strip of brilliant red ribbon into a large bow that draped over his chest. Hashirama cocked his head. “. . .I look like a present.” he observed, arching his eyebrows as he raised his eyes to meet Mito’s. “Am I supposed to be a present?” He leered a little.

Mito giggled, eyes soft and sparkling. “Yes, Anata. Yes you are. Such a lovely present.” She stroked his face again, and Hashirama grinned, leaning into her touch and beginning to bend towards her.

Then she _shoved_ him, and he stumbled, unprepared, thumped his heel into something, and only half caught himself before his leg was swept from beneath him with that impact. He bumped into the doorframe and landed on-

“Oh! Izuna-kun! I’m _so sorry_ , are you all right?” Hashirama said, hurriedly pushing himself up off Izuna. He was wide-eyed and looked a little shocked, and Hashirama winced. “I didn’t mean to- Mito-” he broke off. Mito had _pushed_ him out her office door and right into Izuna, sending them both toppling into Hashirama’s own office.

Hashirama looked around just as he heard a solid _click_. Mito smiled her smug, mischievous, perfectly poised kitsune-smile, hand falling away from the door she had just locked, and took a step towards them.

“Mito. . . Darling, what is-” Hashirama looked down as Izuna made a soft choking noise beneath him, and saw his slender fingers plucking at the red ribbon. “Erm.”

“ _Such_ a good present, Anata.” Mito said, her hand sliding over Hashirama’s shoulder as his eyes widened. “Don’t you think so, Izu-kun?”

“Mito?”

“Ah, I- I w- _Yes._ ” Izuna said, voice rough as though it had been wrenched out of him. He looked miserable, and Hashirama instinctively drew Izuna up with him as he sat, hugging him close.

“It’s all right, Izu-kun,” Mito said, her voice soft but firm, and stroked Izuna’s face the way she had Hashirama’s, “shh. . . I am not so cruel as that.”

Her slim fingers trailed along Izuna’s jaw and Hashirama’s eyes widened. _Oh._ He looked at his wife and she smiled again, catching his glance and arching an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to 2020 with one more minific collection added to my set! I'll be updating a new one here every day for a week~


	2. Hearts

Izuna tried to drag his eyes away from Hashirama, walking the foundations of what would be the new Academy with Madara, smiling brightly and gesturing broadly as they spoke. He paused as Tobirama called out to him, called in return, then nodded and brought his hands together with a few smooth seals.

His hair billowed and wood erupted from the earth in two dozen places at once, twisting and straightening into perfect pillars, two floors tall. Hashirama grinned as he lowered his hands, and laughed as Madara shouldered him and Tobirama smiled.

Izuna sighed, fiddling with the pen in his hand. He watched as Madara and Hashirama continued to inspect the beginnings of the building.

“Mm, my husband is rather impressive, isn’t he?”

Izuna stiffened, eyes widening. He looked up at Mito, whose eyes were not on Hashirama but _him_. She wore a faint smile, which didn’t waver as Izuna choked and tried to offer an explanation, an excuse - an apology-

“Hush.” Mito brushed a fingertip over his brow, then stroked his hair, pulling the tie from it and burying her fingers in it. Izuna shivered and swallowed a moan as her nails scratched lightly at the nape of his neck. “His heart is big enough to share. And so is mine.” she said softly, withdrawing her hand and trailing it up to cup his jaw.

“I. . . Mito-hime. . ?” Izuna said uncertainly, heart _aching_.

“I’m not teasing.” Mito said, her voice warm, her thumb rubbing back and forth over his cheek. “I mean it. If you are willing to take it.” She smiled.

Izuna could barely _breathe_ , staring up at her. “ _Please._ ”


	3. Homesick

Izuna hummed to himself, wriggling a little deeper in the cushions and propping his feet up on the beam by the window. He reached for the silky braid wound around his wrist, fingers curling beneath it and thumb stroking along it.

“I never thought I’d see the day _you_ were . . . homesick.”

Izuna startled, looking over at Rakumi. He’d . . . forgotten he wasn’t alone. “It’s not _homesickness_.” he denied, glancing down at the braid he wore.

“Oh?” Madara questioned, and he looked at his brother. Madara was smiling slightly, propping his chin in one hand. And Izuna knew the silver band glinting on his finger had a tiny six-pronged design on the inside - one that was only hidden inside to protect it.

Izuna let his smile curl his lips again as he met his brother’s eyes. Madara raised his eyebrows.

Izuna twisted the braid around and around his wrist, watching the brilliant red and rich brown seem to weave in and out of each other with the movement. “It’s . . . a _little_ the place,” he admitted, because he loved Konoha more than he would ever have thought possible, “but. . .”

“You miss them.” Madara filled in, and Izuna crooned, wriggling his shoulders and winding his fingers into his braided token.

“We’ll be home soon.” Izuna sighed almost contentedly, closing his eyes and picturing the welcome home he would be given soon enough; imagining being wound in his lovers’ arms once more.

“We will.” Madara agreed in a soft voice, shadowed by a scoffing sound.

Izuna didn’t open his eyes when there was a muted _thump_ from the general area Rakumi had been sitting, but he did smile a little wider.


	4. Combing Care

“ _Ohh. . ._ ”

Hashirama twitched. The breathy sound was followed by a soft moan. He bit his lip, tilting his head down and focusing on the document unrolled over his desk. The moan came again, drawn into a low murmur, and-

Hashirama tossed his pen down and rose, leaving his work behind as he hurried across the house.

“ _Izuna. . ._ ” Mito moaned again, just as Hashirama stepped through the bedroom doorway. His breath caught.

Mito lounged on a cushion, her long hair unbound and falling free over her shoulders and back, across Izuna’s thighs and onto the floor as Izuna ran his fingers and a broad comb through the silky tresses. Hashirama swallowed, moving forwards as Izuna put the comb aside, ruffling Mito’s hair and winding loose strands around his fingers.

Mito sighed, tilting her head backwards onto his shoulder, eyes closed.

Izuna looked up and smiled at Hashirama. He couldn’t quite stifle a soft sound, licking his lips.

Izuna laughed softly and kissed Mito’s cheek, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. “Want your turn, love?”

Hashirama pouted and nodded, and Izuna laughed again, gently nudging Mito away - she leaned against the wall, stretching lazily and smiling at them both - and beckoning Hashirama to him.

Hashirama settled on the floor as Izuna picked up the comb again and moved onto a low stool. Hashirama wriggled slightly in place as Izuna buried his fingers in Hashirama’s hair, humming happily at the gentle caresses.

Izuna leaned close and kissed one shoulder, rubbing the other with his palm, then began to draw the comb through Hashirama’s hair in long, slow strokes.


	5. Skilful Play

Mito arched, head falling back as she leaned into the solid support of Hashirama holding her up, broad and solid and warm. She shivered and purred, rolling her hips as Hashirama’s hands slid over her sides.

He gripped her hips and tugged her down more firmly on his cock. Mito moaned, splaying her thighs a little wider and nestling her cheek closer to his neck, his hair sliding cool and silky over her skin. Hashirama wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close as he fucked up into her.

Light fingers, quick and clever, traced over her ribs, down to follow the dip of her waist as she shivered - Mito opened her eyes and smiled, lip caught in her teeth, as Izuna leaned close to kiss Hashirama past her - then up again to cup her breasts, the callused pads of his fingers teasing her nipples and making her shiver again. Izuna hummed, dipping his head and kissing along her collarbone, blowing a teasing breath over her skin.

One of his hands trailed over to her breastbone, splaying flat and sliding down her belly. His fingers skipped over Hashirama’s arm, then-

Mito gasped as Izuna’s fingers found her clit, pressing just firmly enough to make her stiffen, sparks racing under her skin. Hashirama’s arm tightened around her, hips thrusting up into her a little more firmly, and Izuna nipped her throat.

“Ah. . . Izu. . .” Mito moaned, rocking her hips forwards, then back again - forwards into the caress of Izuna’s knowing fingers, playing her body just right to make her shake with the intensity of the liquid heat pouring through her core, back and down onto Hashirama’s cock as he moved against her, sending shockwaves of pleasure rippling through her to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Izuna kissed down her chest, nipping gently, tongue warm on her skin. His fingers splayed around her breast and his mouth covered her nipple. Mito could feel him moving closer, lean body warm, thighs brushing her own.

His fingers rubbed over her clit in rhythm with Hashirama’s cock rocking in and out, and the soft suckling of his mouth on her breast, his tongue curving against her nipple and teeth gently scraping, and Mito found herself caught between them as she was brought higher and higher, the tension low in her belly growing hotter as she let herself melt between her lovers, mind spinning, moaning at the pleasure building within her with every movement.


	6. Break

“. . .hime?”

“Yes, pet?” Mito asked, tilting her head as Izuna crept up behind her and nestled his head against her shoulder, hands sliding over her waist. He almost mumbled into her neck, arms creeping around her, and Mito frowned slightly, humming acknowledgement. “Shall we go and fix it, then?” she asked lightly.

Izuna hugged her tighter, and Mito petted his wrist, then nudged him out of her way so she could continue making tea. Izuna lingered nearby, and she assembled a tea tray before shooing him out of the kitchen ahead of her.

They made their way to the spacious study that was supposedly to be shared but in reality was mostly used by Hashirama. Mito had her own workroom for her fuinjutsu studies, and Izuna really only used the study when Hashirama was there. Often to distract him.

Mito would disapprove, but then, that was precisely what they were going to do now.

“Anata.” Mito greeted, crossing the study and putting the tea tray down on the large desk.

Hashirama lifted his head, and Mito frowned slightly. He looked drawn and exhausted. Mito moved around the desk and bent, kissing his temple. Hashirama closed his eyes and sighed, nudging closer to her.

Izuna circled the desk on the other side and pressed himself close to Hashirama as well. “Hashi-kami. . .” Izuna murmured, nuzzling him. Hashirama curled an arm around Izuna’s waist, and Izuna nearly sank sideways into his lap.

Mito hummed, lips curling, and reached out for Izuna, tugging him sharply until he nearly fell, slipping into Hashirama’s lap. He pushed back from the desk a bit, hurriedly, to make room, steadying Izuna with both hands. Mito hopped up onto the desk and crossed her legs, ankle coming to rest against Hashirama’s hip as she poured tea.

“I think it’s time you take a break, anata, don’t you?” Mito asked lightly, and Izuna cooed and cuddled up closer to Hashirama, kissing his throat when he began to protest.

“Aww, please?” Izuna pouted, eyes flicking to Mito with a sharp, calculating glint. She smiled a little wider. Silly, playful, needy . . . but he was a clever, manipulative creature when he put his mind to it, too. “You wouldn’t want to neglect us, would you, Hashi-kami?” Izuna whined, and Hashirama was already hugging him tighter, not offering so much as a word of resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be more usual to have to keep on Hashi to get him to get all his work done, but sometimes he overdoes it too. ;)


	7. Cold

“Darling! Ohayou!” Hashirama greeted, hurrying around the table and opening his arms.

Izuna laughed, but let himself be pulled into an embrace as though he had been gone for weeks and not hours. “Ohayou, Hashi-kami.” He nuzzled into his lover’s shoulder, soaking up the offered affection.

“How is your brother?” Hashirama asked, fingers trailing up Izuna’s spine to play with his ponytail.

Izuna sighed contentedly. “Still not his best.” he said, though . . . well, Hashirama could probably have gathered _that_ last night, when Izuna had sent one of his noodle cats with word that he was staying overnight with his brother. “He’ll be better when our demon gets back.”

Hashirama made a huffy little sound and Izuna laughed. _Tobirama_ answered to ‘demon’ without reservation - sometimes with a sly little smirk, at that - but Hashirama fretted over the name for his brother.

“Where’s Mito?” Izuna asked, glancing around the kitchen before resting his cheek against Hashirama’s shoulder again.

“Ah,” Hashirama hugged him tighter, “this is your first winter with us. . .”

“. . .yes?” Izuna leaned back a little, frowning.

“Uzushio never gets cold weather like we have here, they barely even see snow.” Hashirama explained, swaying idly and still holding Izuna close. It was calming, and Izuna sighed as he closed his eyes. “With the temperature drop last night . . . well, she won’t be getting out of bed until she _must_.”

Izuna hummed sleepily, then tensed, straightening. “What?”

“Mito-”

“Mito-hime is curled in bed and . . . won’t leave it?” Izuna asked, torn between concern and temptation.

“I believe her exact words were ‘not until spring, if I can help it’,” Hashirama said, rubbing one hand up and down Izuna’s spine, “and something that was less than flattering.”

Izuna giggled into his lover’s shoulder. “Well I think I’ll go,” he paused, shrugging lazily, and nuzzled Hashirama’s jaw, “keep her company for a while.”

“She’ll like that.” Hashirama nosed his cheek in return. “No breakfast?”

“I ate with Aniki. He’ll be at the Tower before you get there, so you know.” Izuna added, leaning back a little and meeting Hashirama’s eyes. And in no particularly good mood, either, even after Izuna had done all he could to offer distraction and comfort.

“Ah. I’ll hurry, then.” Hashirama said, hugging Izuna tight for a moment, then giving him a quick kiss and releasing him. “Wouldn’t want to leave him alone too long with the, ah. . .”

“Defenseless lesser staff?” Izuna suggested wryly, and waved a hand as Hashirama protested. Weakly. “Go save them. I’ll take care of our hime.”

He left Hashirama pouting in the kitchen and went to find Mito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna's 'noodle cats' are some form of marten; I've used them fairly frequently in a few places, including perhaps most notably in the HashiMitoIzu story [The Drama of Mito and the (Not-)Skewered Noodle Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003566).
> 
> I do not have an update schedule in mind for this from here, but I'll try to get some more up soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up [elsewhere](https://linktr.ee/Kalira) to chat about HashiMitoIzu and other rare ships!


End file.
